


i'm shadow velcro

by CordeliaRose



Series: Morey Appreciation Week 2020 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Power Retention, Shadow Velcro, The beast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaRose/pseuds/CordeliaRose
Summary: A bout as The Beast has some side-effects.For Morey Appreciation Week 2020, Day #5: Exploration of Powers/Superpowers.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt
Series: Morey Appreciation Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123970
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	i'm shadow velcro

**Author's Note:**

> i just slept for thirteen hours and missed a uni lecture, whats up  
> also this one's kind of short. wasn't really sure what to write & my words just weren't flowing, but i hope you enjoy regardless!!!

They’re walking back from a late-night date when it happens. Mason is recounting something that happened in the film they watched, gesticulating wildly, and his hand dips into the shadows that are skulking along the wall beside them. When he pulls his hand back to gesture over his next point, the shadows come with it.

"Um," says Mason.

"Mason," says Corey.

"Um."

"Mason."

"Um."

"What the hell."

“The shadows are sticking to me,” Mason says, caught halfway between intrigued and terrified. “Why are the shadows sticking to me?”

“Is it – is it both hands?” Corey’s not sure what significance that holds, but it’s good to establish exactly what fuckery is going on before you attempt to solve it.

Mason shoves his other hand into the darkness and withdraws it with another cloud of wispy shadows clinging to it. "Oh fantastic," he says faintly, waving his arms in front of his face and watching as the shadows are dragged with them. "I'm shadow velcro."

Corey reaches out and pokes at the shadows. His hand passes right through the dark air and he bumps against Mason’s palm; the same happens when he fades himself out and tries again. When he grabs Mason’s wrist to bring him too, the shadows stay floating, just slightly tinged with green.

It’s weird, it’s definitely weird. But also, Corey just made them both invisible, so. There’s a scale.

"Why is this happening?" 

"I don't know! You're the smart one!"

Mason doesn't reply to that, because he's too busy groaning in distress. He shakes his hands vigorously, but the shadows stay, He tries wiping them on a dirty brick wall, to no avail. They only move when he runs one hand along his forearm, and they shift and ebb around the skin there instead. “I’m very upset,” he finally says, in a very small voice that makes Corey’s heart cry a little bit.

As he’s speaking, he tilts his head and a streetlight temporarily blots out his eyes, replacing the irises with an opaque sheen. It’s eerily reminiscent of his transformation into The Beast, with its milky glowing eyes, which reminds Corey – “Hey, isn’t this what happened with The Beast? It could manipulate shadows?”

Mason pauses mid-breakdown. “Yeah. Yeah, it is. I don’t remember but Deaton told me afterwards. Nobody knows for sure, but it’s thought that the Beast transformed by wrapping shadows around its human form.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty much what it looked like.” Corey waves his hands to try and demonstrate how it had appeared. If Mason’s expression is anything to go by, it’s only a minimal success. “So this is probably just left over from that, right?” 

“Yes,” Mason agrees, somewhat frantically, “this is normal. As normal as anything can be when you were possessed by a legendary werewolf, right?”

“Right,” Corey assures, mostly because Mason looks about twenty seconds away from bursting into tears. “And it’s kind of cool! You have little shadow minions.”

“I wonder if I can send them out into the world to do my bidding,” Mason muses, which comes out roughly twenty percent more evil genius than he probably intended.

“Probably! And you can write about this for a bestiary. You’re basically a walking science experiment.” The thought is not at all comforting to Corey himself, but Mason looks immensely cheered by that comment.

“It’s not very convenient, though. I mean, everyone’s going to notice.” Mason frowns at his hands. “And it hasn’t happened before.”

Corey racks his brains, skimming back to the conversation they were engaged in before Mason became shadow glue. “We were talking about shadows,” he recalls slowly, “because it was in the film. The baby didn’t have a shadow and it was all metaphorical.”

“Yeah. Yeah! I was thinking about them, so maybe…” Mason trails off, closes his eyes, and in the next second the shadows around him dissipate into nothing. “I just thought about them going away, and then they did.” He throws his hands up in the air triumphantly. “I can control shadows!”

Corey cheers with him. A drunken group of women on the other side of the street join in uproariously, until one of them falls into the road and the rest scramble to rescue her. “Shadow-Man and Invisiboy, what a dream team.”

“We’re going to save the world one day,” Mason decides, and in an abrupt shift from his previous panic and gloom over the situation, he swoops forward to lift Corey off the ground in a fierce hug. “Is this how you feel all the time?”

“I don’t know, how are you feeling?” Probably not vaguely nauseated from how tightly his abdomen is being clutched.

“Kind of like I’m a superhero that could conquer the world.”

“Well, mostly I’m a mix of anxious, tired and confused, but a little bit, yeah.”

“We’re both superheroes now. Literal power couple.” Mason grabs his hand and marches them both onwards, grinning broadly. “I can’t wait to freak Liam out with this.”

**Author's Note:**

> [please go here to visit the official morey appreciation tumblr that's running this morey appreciation week!](https://moreyappreciation.tumblr.com/)  
> and a big shoutout to idk-ilike5sos for beta'ing this for me! you can find her here on [ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idk_ilike5sos/pseuds/idk_ilike5sos/) or [tumblr](https://idk-ilike5sos.tumblr.com/):)  
> you can also talk to me on [tumblr](https://cordelia---rose.tumblr.com/) or check out my [fandoms sideblog](https://cordeliarosebutfandoms.tumblr.com/)  
> and as always, kudos & comments are dearly appreciated <3


End file.
